


Hank Lawson: 100 Ways Not to Adult

by Angelchexmex



Series: How Not to Adult a series of short stories by Hank Lawson [2]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Boris notices everything, Cock Cage, Desperation, Dom!Boris, Dom/sub, Hank should have known, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sounding, Sub!Hank, Vacation, butt plug, hiding items, patience is a virtue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Evan insisted that Hank talk two weeks off work, but barely a few days in Hank can't stand it anymore. He's so bored. He's been trying not to bother Boris with it. He is mostly unsuccessful. Finally, Boris cracks and decides to teach Hank the important lesson of patience as a virtue. Hank may have gotten just a little more than he bargained for.





	Hank Lawson: 100 Ways Not to Adult

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a little bit late! But here is the first one-shot in my nanowrimo writing month! I hope you guys enjoy it! Also as you may have seen this title has 100 instead of 101 which means I have signed on to write at least 99 more of them. I am going to take over the Boris/Hank tag. You'll never be able to escape me! *evil laughter*
> 
> Edit: I can't believe I didn't actually right a summary for this. I'm an idiot. Sorry about that!

“Please,” Hank rasped out, voice hoarse and hands trembling where the dug into the flesh just above his knees. Other than the necessary movements to breath and the involuntary shudders that were wracking through his body, he was completely still. He wasn’t willing to disobey Boris when he was already being punished, although Hank rather thought it was only technically a punishment. 

“Please what Hank?” Boris questioned, voice deceptively kind and soft. The sweat slicked leather of a riding crop trailed over Hank’s shoulders, but he kept still, neither leaning into nor away from the feeling even though it made his entire body spark and burn. Any little touch felt electrifying and Hank’ desperation was only increasing. 

“Please let me come,” Hank whispered. His voice hurt, just a little bit. The ache blending in with the other aches and pains of his body where the riding crop had marked him or where his muscles strained to hold him still. It felt like hours had passed, maybe hours had actually passed Hank couldn’t actually tell anymore. Boris had deliberately closed the windows and the only light in the room was artificial. There were no clocks either, so Hank could have conceivably been there all day for all he knew. 

“Hank,” Boris sighed, a mildly disapproving tsk following after. Hank whined at the noise, knowing he was going to be denied again and unable to control himself. By the time he heard the sound of the riding crop swinging through the air, he was already prepared. It hit his ass sharply and he couldn’t help but squeeze the butt plug that had been put in him mere moments after Boris had brought him to their bedroom. 

It was amazing and frustrating and Hank wanted to scream. The plug was barely long enough to brush at his prostrate and not nearly thick enough to give him the pleasure of being stretched out. It was there only to tease and Hank hated it, in that moment he heated it more than anything else because with something thicker he could have come. He could have had his orgasm ages ago and there wouldn’t have been anything Boris could have done about it. 

Hank had hidden the cock rings a few days ago after all. Which, now that Hank was really thinking about it, he desperately hoped Boris wasn’t planning on using one of those tonight because then Hank would be in actual trouble. But he’d had to do it, the last time Boris had gotten a cock ring on Hank, he’d been left a sobbing desperate mess and still been denied his pleasure. It had been absolutely awful for all that it had felt amazing to be so at the mercy of Boris. However, that was beside the point, the point was that Boris had threatened to use the cock ring in much more evil ways and Hank had decided to hide it preemptively. 

“What lesson am I trying to teach you?” Boris questioned, drawing Hank’s attention back to him and the crop which was now trailing over his nipples threateningly.  
“Patience,” Hank replied immediately, eyes locked on Boris face as he attempted not to lean into the caress of the crop. 

“You remember the lesson topic, but cannot seem to internalize it. Perhaps it is my fault,” Boris mused, moving to the bed to place the crop down. Hank wanted to protest. Boris taught him this lesson before, but Hank hadn’t worked in days and he’d been trying to be patient. He’d only stopped by Boris’ office every fifteen minutes to see if his lover was finally finished and every time, well almost every time, that Hank had seen how busy Boris was he’d left. How was he supposed to know that he’d been keeping Boris from working by popping in all the time? 

“Perhaps it is time I stop being so lenient with you,” Boris walked away from the bed, disappearing from Hank’s sight.

“No,” Hank gasped out as he heard their closet open. He knew exactly where Boris was going. Their toys were all kept in the same place and Hank wished he could know what toys Boris was trying to find. “Please, Boris,” Hank whined, “please, please, let me come. I’m sorry, I won’t bother you anymore. Please.”

Boris didn’t respond and Hank strained his ears to try and figure out what Boris was grabbing. It was taking him an unusually long amount of time given how organized they kept their toys. Something rustled and then there was a moment of silence and then clicking noises accompanied the sound of Boris moving back to where Hank was kneeling on the soft rug kept in their bedroom specifically for this purpose. Unfortunately, the clinking didn’t really tell Hank at all what Boris was bringing with him, and Boris didn’t seem at all inclined to let Hank know: carefully staying out of Hank’s line of sight.

“Color?” Boris questioned, coming around to crouch in front of Hank and cup his face gently. 

“Green,” Hank replied without hesitation. Despite his previous complaints, he wanted nothing more than for Boris to continue with whatever plan he had. Hank had been feeling restless and unmoored for days now, he needed this and he was positive Boris needed it too. They would both be a bit more settled after this and then maybe Hank could stop bothering Boris every fifteen minutes.

“Good boy,” Boris leaned in to kiss Hank, gentle and sweet, before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Noe we’re going to get on the bed and I will show you no more mercy.”

Boris picked Hank up easily. Hank loved it when Boris did that, just picked him up like he weighed nothing and moved him someplace else. “I love you,” Hank murmured as Boris placed him down on the bed. Hank wasn’t tied up in anyway, but Boris had told him not to move and so he forced his muscles to hold him into place until Boris straightened out his legs and put him in a new position. 

“I love you as well, my daring Hank, you are so good for me, always so very good” Boris replied, and Hank settled a bit more. Doing his best to let the frustration of being aroused for so long fade. Sometimes he needed the assurance during scenes like this, where he wasn’t really being punished but they were playing at it. He needed to be reminded that he hadn’t actually done anything wrong and this was just to help them both out. 

Boris sat on the bed next to Hank, flipping open the bottle of lube he had stored in his pants after slipping the thin, too thin in Hank’s opinion, butt plug into Hank earlier. He lubed up his fingers, pulling out the plug easily and sliding two fingers into Hank’s ass. There was no teasing with this, just an almost clinical stretching that made Hank all the more desperate. “I am going to fill you up,” Boris stated calmly, as if he was in a business meeting and not talking dirty with two fingers up his lover’s ass. “I am going to fill your ass first, until your desperate and squirming, and then I’m going to fill up your cock. The last time I put a sound in you, you moaned so loud.”

Hank stiffened slightly, clenching around the now three fingers which were working inside of him, and deliberately missing his prostate Hank noted with a vague sense of displeasure. “Boris,” Hank whined out. He had liked it last time, the burn and the pleasure and the feeling that Boris had owned every part of his body, that there was nothing Hank could, or needed to, hide form him. But, it had also been just a bit terrifying and intense enough that Hank had been floating for what seemed like forever afterwards.

Boris raised an eyebrow, fingers still working inside Hank but face completely impassive. He was waiting for a safe word, for Hank to opt out of this if he really wanted to. Hank bit his lip instead and just looked at Boris with pleading eyes. Boris pressed a kiss to Hank’s lips, but said nothing about changing his mind, instead leaning over to the bedside table, and picking something up. It wasn’t the sounds like Hank had thought, but instead a string of metal anal beads. 

“You can move if you need,” Boris stated, finally removing his fingers from Hank’s ass and leaving him feeling both empty and anticipatory, “but your hands will go nowhere near your cock. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Hank agreed, extremely grateful that he wouldn’t have to try and stay still while Boris put those inside him. He highly doubted he’d be able to anyway.  
“Then be good for me, and maybe I’ll even reward you later,” Hank beamed at the idea of a reward. Hank always got to choose his rewards and they were always fun. Hank took a good amount of pleasure in surprising Boris with his demands. It was almost more pleasing to see Boris’ shocked or confused face than it was to actually get any kind of reward.

The first metal ball that slipped inside Hank was cold, and Hank shuddered. The stretch and the weight and the temperature made Hank squirm, stuck between wanting to pull away, because the metal balls were far colder than they should have been in the heated room, and wanting to push forward for more, because he was finally getting something more substantial inside of him. 

Boris took the option away from him, simply slipping in another ball and then another. Slow and steady pressure filling Hank up until the final ball was pressed firmly inside, Boris thumb holding it in place until he was sure it wouldn’t come back out. Hank moaned, shifting his hips to feel the balls rolling and pressing against his prostate. It was an incredibly unique experience to feel something that could shift in many disjointed ways at once. Having a string of items inside was a much different experience than having a single long, thick item, but Hank wasn’t complaining. He still felt filled and stretched and was now getting direct contact to his prostate. 

“Look at you squirm,” Boris murmured softly, running soothing hands up and down Hank’s legs. Hank couldn’t stop himself from moving though, loving the feeling of the metal anal beads inside of him and Boris gentle petting. He wondered if he could come likes this, just writhing on the bed beneath Boris’ hungry gaze. Sometime later he would bring the idea up with Boris, but for now there was a different agenda. 

Boris reached over to the table again and set two thin metal rods on the bed, keeping a third in his hands. “Will you squirm more for me when I put this in you?” Boris questioned, twirling the rod between his fingers. The hand that had been in his ass was carefully not touching the rod. There were some bacteria that was not needed inside someone’s urethra. Instead, Boris placed the rod right next to Hank’s cock on his stomach and cleaned off his hand with first a washcloth and then a hand sanitizing wipe. Obviously, he’d planned exactly what he was going to do and Hank’s arousal kicked up a notch as he wondered exactly how long-ago Boris had planned all of this. 

“Or maybe you’ll stay still, just like a rabbit in front of a hunter. Either way you’ll be enjoying it.” Boris said it almost like a threat and Hank deliberately did not whine. 

Hank’s cock was hard and aching and only the sound kept him from continuing to grind down on the bed to make the anal beads inside of him move and bring him closer to orgasm. It wouldn’t take very much at this point, a few strokes and maybe some well worded threats and Hank would be gone.  
“So eager,” Boris praised as he picked up the sound and Hank thrust his hips out involuntarily, eager for his cock to finally be touched. 

It felt just as good as Hank had hoped it would, the first slick touch all the more electric for the neglect his cock had gone through. “More,” Hank begged and Boris gave him a dangerous smile as he held Hank’s cock still. 

“There will be plenty more to come,” Boris promised, twirling the sound around the tip of Hank’s cock and gathering the pre-cum there before slowly sliding it to his urethra. “Are you ready?” He questioned waiting until Hank nodded swiftly and a little desperately. 

“Such a good boy,” Boris praised and all Hank could do in reply was moan ad Boris slowly slid the sound into his cock. It stung a bit going in, but it was very thing and the pleasure quickly outweighed any discomfort Hank felt. The sensation was still odd, something in Hank’s mind trying to tell him that there was something wrong, but the way Boris looked at him, all possessive and loving and pleased, and the pure pleasure of knowing that not even this was kept from his lover more than made up for whatever protests his brain made.

One of Boris’ hands trailed down to rub Hank’s perineum and the other twirled the sound in Hank’s cock. Hank let out a choked cry, his body tensing and shaking at the duel sensations and making the beads in his ass shift and add to the cacophony of pleasure. A haze swept over Hank’s mind and he didn’t mentally register much of what Boris was doing, too lost in sensation to think logically. 

Boris alternated between twirling the sound, sliding it slowly in and out, and stroking Hank’s cock with the sound firmly set inside of it. He also casually played with the anal beads, popping few in and out all the while shushing Hank’s desperate cries and chuckling at Hank’s pleading words.

“Just a little more,” Boris finally whispered, pressing his lips to Hank’s heated skin and trailing kisses up his torso. “I want to try one more thing and then you can come. Do you think you can hold out for me?” Hank took a while to respond, trying to pull his mind back from the pleasure he had been drowning in. 

“Yes,” Hank agreed, the world just a little bit slurred. Whatever Boris did next, Hank knew would have been something they had agreed on earlier. Boris never introduced new things during a scene unless Hank had given express permission before anything had begun, but Hank wasn’t sure this time what would come. His mind too scrambled to really focus. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Boris promised again, leaving one last sucking kiss on Hank’s throat before pulling away. He slowly removed the sound from Hank’s cock and picked up a new one, lubing it as well. Hank didn’t bother looking at it or acknowledging what was happening with more than a soft groan when the sound was removed. 

“I think you’ll like this,” Boris assured, as he set the tip against the tip of Hank’s cock. Hank wasn’t exactly sure what was different about this sound, from what he remembered all of them had looked more or less the same when Boris put them on the bed, but Hank hadn’t been paying especially close attention. 

Less than a second later, Hank was very aware that this sound was completely different to the one before. This one had little bumps all up and down its length and Hank sobbed as it entered his cock. Boris shushed him gently, playing with his perineum to intensify the pleasure Hank was feeling and help him get used to the new and intense sensation. It was just on this side of too much and Hank couldn’t seem to stop the odd punched out moans that kept escaping his mouth.

“There you go, all the way in,” Boris praised. “Now how about a treat?”

Hank didn’t respond, couldn’t really. Boris just hummed in pleasure and wrapped the string connected to the anal beads around one hand. Sharply and with no more warning, Boris yanked the beads from Hank’s body and stroked his cock, grabbing the sound on the upward pull at pulling it out too. It was too much all at once and Hank screamed as he came, the shock of it only adding to the pleasure. He’d been so lost in just letting Boris do whatever he wanted that he hadn’t noticed his orgasm building or how many times Boris had pulled him back from the brink. 

Everything was a bit hazy after that as Boris cleaned up. Hank noted that at some point Boris wiped down his body and that whenever Hank reached out a hand Boris was always there to sooth him, but he didn’t pay much more attention than that. Not until Boris pulled Hank tight against him at least, and Hank felt Boris’ hard cock through his pajama bottoms. 

Hank reached a hand around, wanting to help, but Boris carefully removed the hand. “No need for that love,” he soothed gently. “Just relax and go to sleep, and maybe tomorrow I can get some actually work done.”

“Not my fault,” Hank told Boris sleepily. “Evan said I had to take two weeks off and you agreed.”

“I know love,” Boris assured, pressing a kiss to the top of Hank’s head. “And I’ve been ignoring you, haven’t I? I’ll pay more attention to you, don’t you worry. I’ll give you so much attention you’ll wish I stopped.”

Hank very much doubted that was possible. “I also noticed something,” Boris continued nonchalantly, one hand curling down towards Hank’s cock, although not for pleasure this time. Hank wouldn’t be able to get it up nearly that quickly. 

“Noticed what?” Hank questioned, still not fully paying attention, simply open to Boris’ touch.

“The cock rings seem to have gone missing.” Hank tensed, the soft click from under the blankets and the heavy weight around his cock only adding to his sudden worry. “You wouldn’t happen to know what happened to them, would you?”

“Boris,” Hank stated cautiously, “I think this might be unnecessary.”

Boris' fingers trailed gently over the cock cage now holding Hank hostage. “What is unnecessary,” Boris replied, “is you hiding our toys. I did say I was going to stop going easy on you.” And that was all Boris would say on the matter: completely deaf to Hank’s sudden please. All of sudden, the idea of having Boris’ attention for the final week of his vacation took on a sinister air. Hank had no doubt that the virtue of patience would be ingrained in his head after this week, he only hoped he’d survive it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave reviews please! If you want a one-shot written for you during this nanowrimo this is the first fic you can respond to! The quicker you add your prompt the more likely I will be to write it because listen, I need some time to write these things.


End file.
